


Detention

by timeandteacups



Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Hannibal is way older, Kissing, M/M, Ravenclaw Will, Teacher-Student Relationship, This is just a silly little thing idek, Underage Sex, Will is 16, hanjobs, i'm going to hell anyway, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/pseuds/timeandteacups
Summary: Will has a crush on Hannibal Lecter, the Potions Master. When Hannibal finds out, he gives the boy a detention, with very specific ideas in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenDesires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenDesires/gifts).



> Sooo this is just a tiny silly thing that I wrote for [broken-desires's](http://broken-desires.tumblr.com/) birthday. I would like to have explored this AU more, and made this fic longer, but because of work and other projects I didn't have the time. Unfortunately I didn't manage to write the entire smut scene, so this is just the beginning of it. Maybe someday I can actually work on a long HP AU.

“Good evening, Mr. Graham,” Professor Lecter says as he enters his classroom. Will sits in front of his desk, the only student in the room. They're alone, and will remain alone for a long time - as long as Hannibal wants. 

“Good evening, Professor Lecter,” Will says, his voice low as he looks down. It's not his first detention with the potions master, but this time is different. 

Earlier that day, professor Lecter had asked the class a question that nobody seemed to know the answer to, but Will had his eyes fixed on his parchment, writing on the corner of it with his quill the whole time. Hannibal doubted he was taking notes. 

“Mr. Graham?” he had said quietly, while walking closer to him. Will didn't hear him, or his footsteps, and had only noticed the teacher when he was already too close. 

“Oh shit!” he had said, moving his hand quickly to cover the corner of the parchment where he had written Professor Lecter’s name, surrounded by little pink hearts. His face went red as he looked up at Hannibal with wide eyes. 

“Detention, Mr. Graham,” Hannibal had said calmly, turning around to walk back to his desk. “For not paying attention. Tonight, at 8.”

Now Will is shaking in his chair, wondering if Hannibal is offended or angry with him. His crush on the potions professor is nothing new, but he had been able to keep it a secret until now. 

“Do you know why you're here, Mr. Graham?” Hannibal asked, sitting in the chair behind his desk and facing the boy. 

“Because I wasn't paying attention, sir,” Will says quietly again, his voice barely audible. He knows this isn’t the real reason, but he doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Since when, Will?” Hannibal asks, and Will is surprised by the use of his first name. He stares at Hannibal, trying to decide what to answer to that, wishing he wasn't in a room alone with Hannibal at all. 

“Since when do you feel this way about me, Will?” Hannibal insists, and Will swallows hard. He doesn't want to talk about this. Anything but this. He doesn't answer, but knows Hannibal won't just let go. 

“Come here,” Hannibal tells him, beckoning him closer, until Will is standing beside him, behind his desk. “Closer,” Hannibal says, “here.” He taps his own lap, and Will hesitantly steps closer. Hannibal grabs his hand and pulls him to sit on his lap, making him straddle his thighs. His hands rest on Will's waist. 

“Now, darling boy. Having a crush on a professor is not wrong. You know that, right?” he asks, and Will quietly nods, blushing again. His heart pounds in his chest, and he's not sure where this is going, but he's right where he's always wanted to be: sitting on Hannibal Lecter’s lap. 

“Have you ever been this close to someone else?” Hannibal asks him. 

“No, sir,” Will answers in a whisper. He figures it's not a surprise, Professor Lecter probably knows that he doesn't have friends. That he had wanted to take Alana Bloom to the Yule Ball, but she had turned him down because she was already going with Margot Verger, and after that he just gave up trying. 

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Hannibal asks, lifting one hand to caress Will's cheek, and Will's eyes flutter closed as Hannibal slides his hand to the back of the boy's neck.

“No, sir,” Will whispers again, his voice barely audible. He leans in slightly, probably not even conscious of what he's doing. 

It's all Hannibal needs. He leans in the rest of the way, softly pressing his lips to Will's and holding him close, burying his fingers in the boy's curls. Will grabs Hannibal’s shoulders with shaking hands, sighing softly as he feels Hannibal's tongue coaxing his lips open. 

Will melts against him, and Hannibal pulls him closer, tighter against his own body, and Will is so small in his arms Hannibal wants to hold him like this forever, protect him and keep him safe.

“You're beautiful, darling boy,” Hannibal murmurs against Will's lips, his hands working quickly to loosen the boy's blue tie, and before Will can answer, the teacher's mouth is on his neck, licking and sucking hungrily on his skin. 

“Ah, professor Lecter--” Will moans, his cock hard inside his pants, probably harder than it has ever been. He had lost count of how many nights he had touched himself thinking about Hannibal, but all of those nights were nothing compared to this. He bares his throat to his teacher and rolls his hips on his lap, feeling that Hannibal is just as hard as he is. 

“How many times have you thought about this, Will?” Hannibal asks, lowering his hands now to free Will's cock, pull it out of his pants. He wraps his hand around it, keeping a light touch, his thumb gently caressing the tip where Will is already leaking for him. Will whimpers with Hannibal's touch, and Hannibal leans in closer to speak against the boy’s ear. “How many times did you touch yourself in your bed, trying to keep quiet because all the other boys in the dormitory were asleep?”

“M-many…many nights…almost every night, sir…” Will closes his eyes, moaning helplessly as Hannibal kisses him again, swallowing every sound he makes. 

“Good,” Hannibal says, letting go of Will's cock just to lift his hand and bring his thumb to his mouth. He licks it clean, tasting Will's precome as the boy watches him with half-lidded eyes. Hannibal wants to fuck him, mark him, take him apart. For now, however, he returns his hand to the boy's cock. He doesn’t need to hurry, they have all night. 

“You're such a good boy, Mr. Graham,” Hannibal says, and Will's cock twitches in his hand, leaking even more. Hannibal smirks, and Will can feel the teacher's breath against his ear as he speaks again. “Fifty points to Ravenclaw.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :D come find me on tumblr: [cannibalcuisine](http://cannibalcuisine.tumblr.com/).


End file.
